Ahogay
Ahogay is a Danganronpa fan game created by Tumblr user princesskenny. The game was posted on Tumblr on May 13th, 2013. As of May 2017, the post has over 4,600 notes. The game has 7 endings, all which have Makoto going on a date with a character. Plot Makoto Naegi introduces himself to the player. He says the school has a big dance tonight when Leon interrupts him. He asks Naegi if he wants to hang out with him. If Makoto agrees, he goes to the cafeteria with Leon. Leon asks Makoto if he has a date, and Makoto says no. Then Leon runs off. Later, Makoto meets Komaeda, Togami, Hinata, and Ishimaru in the same fashion. Endings Leon End To get the Leon End: Choice "Sure, let's hang out!" when Leon asks Makoto if he wants to hang out with him. Choice "I would love to." when Leon asks Makoto if he wants to go on a date with him. Makoto tells Leon he'll go to the dance with him. Leon is surprised because he expected Makoto to say "No." to him. Makoto tells Leon he likes him a lot, which makes him make anther surprised expression. Makoto tells Leon that he's weird in a very good way. Ending text: "I went to the dance with Leon and had a really good time. He's full of himself, but he's really a big dork. I found out he's more of a 'dirty dancing' guy. LEON END" Komaeda End To get the Koameda End: Choice "I have some spare time." when Komaeda asks Makoto if he wants to hang out with him. Choice "I would love to." when Komaeda asks Makoto if he wants to go to the dance with him. Note: If you choice to hang out with Hinata earlier, then Hinata will come into Makoto's room to ask him on a date after you choice to go to the dance with Koameda. When Komaeda suggests that Makoto decides who to go out with, choice "I want to go out with Komaeda!". Makoto tells Komaeda he'll go to the dance with him. Komaeda says that he's happy. Makoto tells him he likes him a lot, which makes Komaeda surprise and really happy. Ending text: "I went to the dance with Komaeda and had a really good time. He's a strange guy, but he's actually pretty cool. He's a lot of fun to dance with. KOMAEDA END" Byakuya End To get the Byakuya End: Choice "What is it?" when Byakuya says he wants to talk about something with Makoto. Choice "I would love to" when Byakuya says he wants Makoto to go to the dance with him. Byakuya is shocked by Makoto's answer since he wasn't expecting it. Makoto teases Byakuya until he almost leaves the room. Then Makoto tells Byakuya that he really loves him. Ending text: "I went to the dance with Togami and had a really good time. He's kind of a jerk, but he can be pretty nice when he opens up. And he's a really skilled dancer. '''TOGAMI END'''"Category:Fan game Category:Canon characters Category:Visual novel Category:Ren'py